Thor: The Mighty Avenger (Toyline)
The Thor: The Mighty Avenger toyline is a 3 3/4" series based on the 2011 Thor movie. The series focused entirely on figures based on the film, and did not include any Comic or Concept series figures, unlike the Iron Man and Captain America toy lines. Each figure comes with a special action-feature weapon, like a sword that becomes a hammer. The series is designed to seemlessly combine with the Iron Man: The Armored Avenger and Captain America: The First Avenger toy lines as they continue towards the Avengers film. Since the Thor: Mighty Avenger toy line did not include figures based on the comics, most of them became part of the Marvel Universe line, such as Giant Battles Packs featuring a Frost Giant with Loki and Black Goliath with Ragnarok. The line, although small, performed better than expected, and did relatively well compared to other Marvel Movie based action figure line, such as Iron Man and Captain America. Part of its popularity may be due to the toys having similarities to Lord of the Rings and other fantasy films, which departs from the traditional superhero based films. The toy line was so popular that waves 2 to 4 are practically sold out from retail and can only be acquired from online sources such as ebay. The King Loki figure is especially popular, and rare. The King Loki figure alone has commanded prices in the upwards of $80 on ebay. King Laufey is likewise rare, and has been sold for $50 and up on ebay. The Sif figure has sold on ebay for $25. The Warriors Three figures (Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral) are becoming tougher to get and should become rarer as time goes by. Among the three, Fandral is especially difficult to find, which could be because Hogun and Volstagg were made available on later waves, while Fandral was only made available in Wave 2. While Thor's various movie and concept figures are still available on retail, the Sword Spike Thor, which is the closest version to how the character looked on the film, is garnering some interest from kids and collectors alike, and should prove to be popular in time. Figures *01- Battle-Hammer Thor *02- Sword Spike Thor *03- Lightning Clash Thor *04- Secret Strike Loki *05- Shield Bash Marvel's Odin (silver armor) *05G- Shield Bash Marvel's Odin (gold armor) *06- Invasion Frost Giant *07- Hammer Smash Thor *08- Harpoon Blade Fandral *09- Blade Battle Marvel's Hogun *10- Ram Smash Volstagg *11- Fire Blast Marvel's Destroyer *12- King Loki *13- Asgardian Glow Marvel's Odin *14- Ice Axe King Laufey *15- Thunder Crusader Thor *16- Staff Strike Sif *17- Axe Attack Thor *18- Sorcerer Fury Loki *19- Cosmic Armor Thor *20- Inferno Marvel's Destroyer Deluxe Figures * Blaster Armor Thor * Ice Attack Marvel's Frost Giant * Asgard Defender Heimdall * Lightning Fury Thor * Disc Launching Thor * Ice Claw Marvel's Frost Giant (unreleased) Related Lines * Marvel Universe (Hasbro)- the hub line * Iron Man 2- Toyline of the Iron Man 2 film, which is tied into this one * Captain America (Toyline)- Toyline based on film which ties into this one Category:Toylines Category:Marvel Films Category:3 3/4" Category:2011